Skin - Lore Olympus Story
by Stardust Sprinkler
Summary: Hades, Persephone, BDSM...you're gonna wanna read this one ;D


_**SKIN**_

He trailed kisses down her stomach and his tongue darted out to caress her hip bones. She bucked involuntarily at the sweet sensation and strained against the rope on her wrists. He smiled darkly against her inner thigh and chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest and his hot breath raising the hair on the back of her neck. Everything was heightened, the silk blindfold robbing her of vision served as a constant reminder of the fact that this was all part of her punishment.

He was torturing her.

His hands drifted up to her hips and she heard his deep voice ring in her ears: "Roll over for daddy, sweetness." She attempted to flip onto her stomach, but her arms being tied above her head proved to be a hindrance. She couldn't get momentum and struggled to roll over, feeling more than a little embarrassed. His hands stilled her movements and he kissed her neck, letting his lips sweep over her velvety skin. Her teeth dug into her plump bottom lip and she felt her nipples tighten... She would kill to see the taut muscles of his chest right now...

Her thoughts were refocused when his strong arms easily lifted and spun her so her breasts rested against the soft cotton sheets and her ass was raised up in the air. For a second, she lost all contact with him. Even though she could see nothing, her eyes darted back and forth behind the blindfold. Where was he? He skin became hypersensitive, everything was chilly air and emptiness.

Then, a stinging slap landed on her ass. Fuck! That was going to hurt tomorrow. But for right now…it felt _so good_. He alternated between caressing her ample bottom and leaving stinging red handprints on her delicate pink skin. He groaned and she immediately responded: "Hades, what's wrong?"

Cue a deep, rumbling chuckle. "Nothing's wrong, sweetness. I can just see your wetness dripping down to the sheets and it's driving me-" cue a slap to her ass "-fucking crazy." A shiver ran through her and her pussy clenched desperately. "Oh Kore, you're just dying for me to fuck you, aren't you?"

She whimpered but didn't respond. Inwardly, she was hoping to illicit an aggressive response with her silence. His fingers grasped her pixie cut and gently tugged her head backwards. He growled in her ear. "What do you say, sweetness?"

She took a shaky breath and relished this feeling. Her nervousness from his tone coincided with her complete confidence that he would never do anything to hurt her. She knew she was utterly safe—which allowed her to feel so fucking aroused from the threatening edge in his voice.

His hand left her hair and drifted across her neck. No pressure was applied, but she felt her arousal build as his other hand gripped her ass cheek so hard that she felt his nails digging into her tender skin. She knew there was no danger, she was safe and cared for...but his threat was clear. When he asked her a question, he expected a response. Grinning widely, she decided to push his limits. "I've been dying for you to take me all week, but you've been too busy. I'm wet because I was in the middle of taking care of myself when you came home."

His response was as fast as a bolt of lightning—Simultaneously, she heard his furious intake of breath right beside her ear, she felt his grip tighten on her neck, she cried out as his hand squeezed her ass so harshly that his nails broke the skin. As he wrenched his hands away from her body, she caught a glimpse of his expression: utterly livid, a dangerous flare in his eyes, his lips pressed tightly in a straight line...

But she could also sense concern, a certain softness in parts of his features. He immediately inspected her backside, "It's all right, sweetness, just some marks." His lips left a sweet trail of kisses along the crescent-shaped scratches on her ass, then up along the side of her neck. His lips lingered on her throat and he gingerly nuzzled her right under her jawline. "Hades, it's okay, it doesn't hurt there. I barely felt pressure before you took your hand off." He paused at her words, then whispered against her skin, "You know I'd never actually hurt you, right?"

"Baby, I know."

"You know I'd never break any of your rules?"

She laughed lightly and nodded, "Of course I do, love."

"Good." Then, his voice lost all tenderness. "Do you also know how much of a little _brat_ you just were?" A shiver tore through her as he hissed every word against the shell of ear. A breathy, drawn-out "fuck" slipped quietly from her lips. In an instant, he was tearing the rope off her wrists and blindfold from her head. She gasped as he pulled her backwards and lifted her from the bed. What was he doing? Her silent question was answered as soon as he sat on the edge of the mattress and dropped her onto his lap. Normally he would pause between spanks to make sure she knew what was she was guilty of, but this time his hand didn't let up. Immediately, she felt his large hand strike her ass with bruising force. She screamed in pleasure as his hand's brutal assault on her ass continued. Again and again and again, he continued to deliver stinging slap after stinging slap. "You couldn't wait for me to take care of you?" The barrage of spanking continued as he chastised her, lowly growling through his words.

"I've been buried in work for days now, but I call out early to surprise you-" He stopped momentarily and rested his hand on her back. Picking up her lacy thong (which had been ripped off far earlier), he held it up to her mouth. "Open up. I know you can't help screaming, but you need to be able to hear me. You have to learn." Parting her lips, she allowed him to gently push the fabric into her mouth. "Remember I won't be able to hear your safe word. Do you remember what to do?" She hit her hand hard against his leg twice in confirmation. "Exactly, baby. Do that and everything stops immediately." She turned her head to look up at him and wiggled happily on his lap to reassure him that she felt safe, spying a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He rubbed her back a few times to settle her down before resuming her punishment.

Each slap on her ass was harsh enough to make her scream into her gag—he was furious, he must be. He never kept up this kind of pace.

"I come home early, you still give me the cold shoulder—" Oh gods, that fucking slap hurt even worse... "—I bring dinner from that restaurant you love so much and you _still _act like a pouty_ brat_—_"_ Shit! Fuck! How is she supposed to sit down after this? "—And now you tell me you were fucking yourself, trying to get yourself off before I got the chance?" By this time, she was so wet she was dripping on everything: down her own thighs, on the side of Hades' leg, on the floor below her... Each surface was coated with her arousal.

"Well, sweetness, I guess I'll just have to remind you how good I can give it to you." He tangled his fingers in her hair and yanked her head back while he delivered the last and most painful slap to her already sore ass. She screamed as loud as she could through her gag, her eyes watering, her clit throbbing from want. He picked her up and tossed her on her back, pulling her by her hips to the edge of the bed. She spread her legs and slipped them over his shoulders, arching her back as he braced his arms against them and leaned forward.

He thrust into her as deeply as he could go. The angle and force, combined with how long she'd been denied, was enough to make her cum on the first thrust alone. He groaned as he felt her gush around him—fuck, it was everywhere. Her moan rang out loudly despite the thong that was still stuffed in her mouth and he rocked his hips steadily against her, letting her ride out her first orgasm. As she relaxed against the bed, he reached forward, tugged the gag past her lips, and kissed her deeply.

"Sweetness, you have to tell daddy what more he can do to make it up to you."

She struggled to form coherent thought. Her mind, usually sharp and full of wit, was clouded by warmth and pleasure. She breathlessly stumbled through her request: "Take me from behind. Roughly, frustrated."

He smiled and kissed down her stomach. "As you wish, darling."

Wrapping his arms around her, he stood and lowered her feet to the floor before spinning her around and bending her over the bed with a push. He landed an additional slap to her ass, spread her thighs, and began to leisurely rub her soaked entrance.

"Beg for it."

His fingers were rewarded with more liquid pleasure at those words alone. "Hades pleeeease, please fuck me."

"That's not my name tonight, _sweetness_" He pushed one finger in to add emphasis to the last word.

"Oh fuck yes—" He cut her off by adding a second finger and curling them both inward. "Ah! P-please daddy..."

"Good girl." He slid his finger out and slammed his cock in without warning, gripping her ass for leverage to shove his shaft into her. "Fates," he ground out between clenched teeth, "you're so fucking tight!" He started pounding into her with abandon and she groaned as his balls hit her clit repeatedly. Electricity and intoxication mingled in her veins and she bucked her hips backwards to meet his. He wrapped a hand around her throat from behind and squeezed as his thrusts became more frantic. His control was slipping, but he wanted her to come again before he finished.

His free hand slipped underneath her body and his thumb found her clitoris. She squeaked in surprise, eyes fluttering shut. Her brain shut down any capacity for thought as he pressed tight circles against her bud in time with his thrusts. She teased her own nipples as she gasped, "Al-almost there…!" Hades let go of her neck to white-knuckle the sheets next to her. Her inner muscles flexed hard around him and his rhythm stuttered for a moment.

_ Sweet Gaia_, this goddess would be the death of him.

He quickened his pace and strained his thumb even as his voice broke, "Cum for daddy, sweetness." With a scream and a sigh, Persephone clenched hard around Hades' length. Her toes curled and her back arched as a second orgasm washed over her senses. Through the haze, she felt his arm wrap around her and his hips press flush against her ass. He held her there, gasping, as he shot into her. She always loved the sound he made when he came.

As they recovered, he kept himself propped up on his elbows to keep from crushing her. When he had regained some of his strength, he repositioned her under the covers and slid in on top of her. He gently planted kisses on her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, lips, and jaw as his fingers combed through the soft magenta waves of her hair. Her arms wound around his neck and a wicked grin tugged at her lips, "You know what this means right?" Hades stilled and looked at her expectantly.

"Next time it's _my_ turn."


End file.
